Tape measures, or measuring tapes, have been utilized by craftsman, woodworkers, and construction workers since at least as early as 1868 to make various measurements of materials. As is well known, a traditional tape measure generally includes an elongated metallic tape stored in a coiled form within a housing. The tape is typically formed of thin steel and includes an arcuate cross-section. Linear measurement graduations are usually imprinted into the concave side thereof. At an exposed terminal end of the tape, the tape measure traditionally includes a hook or flange in the form of a bent piece of metal that is generally orthogonal to the tape for engaging a work piece by a user taking measurements of the same.
When operating a tape measure, a user often utilizes the hook to engage an exterior edge or face of a particular work piece and then stretches the tape measure over the same. Once stretched over the work piece, a user can read the graduations on the face of the tape to determine a particular measurement. As such, tape measures are very easy to operate when the hook is able to engage an edge or face of a work piece. However, when making measurements, particularly those that do not include an edge or face on which to attach the end of a tape measure, it can be very difficult for a user to obtain an accurate measurement. Presently, when trying to obtain such measurements, a single user often latches the tape onto an available face/edge and then mathematically compensates for the unwanted portion of the total measurement. Errors are inevitably made when performing these types of calculations in the field. Thus, a user often requires the assistance of a second user to hold the tape in the desired location when making measurements and particularly those from an inside face of an underlying work piece. For example, when measuring from the interior face of a work piece (as opposed to the outside face of the same), an exposed surface for receiving the tape hook is generally not available. Therefore, in such situations, a user will often attempt to maintain the position of the tape hook against the interior face by pressing the hook against the same, which can be difficult or impossible if the distance being measured is more than few feet. Alternatively, the user may require the assistance of another person to hold the tape hook against the interior face of work piece.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for a measuring system that can be used to make those measurements in which an exterior face or edge of a work piece is not available. Additionally, it can be seen that needs exist for a measuring system that reduces or eliminates a user's reliance on another person when making particular measurements. It is to the provision of these needs and others that the present invention is primarily directed.